1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the dispensing of viscous liquids such as liquid construction compounds, including joint compound of or "mud", plaster compositions and floor leveling compounds, in non-exclusive particular. More particularly, the invention relates to a dispenser for dispensing controlled quantities of a viscous liquid construction compound by operation of a hand-operated plunger assembly, wherein the construction compound is placed in the dispenser and is dispensed through a nipple or opening provided in the dispenser. In a preferred embodiment, the dispenser is characterized by a box-like container which is fitted with a nipple having a nozzle and cutter blade therein, wherein pressure is applied to a plastic sack or bag containing the viscous liquid construction compound and the cutter blade ruptures the plastic bag. A flow of viscous liquid is facilitated through the nozzle and nipple into a collecting receptacle responsive to application of pressure on the plastic sack or bag and the encapsulated compound by the plunger assembly. In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the plunger assembly is characterized by an offset lever having one end hinged to the compound dispenser container and a cooperating plunger plate slidably fitted in the container itself and pivotally connected to the lever by means of a connector bar, in order to facilitate application of force to the free end or handle of the lever and forcing the plunger plate into the dispenser container for application of pressure on the viscous liquid construction compound.
One of the problems realized in the application of joint compound or "mud", as well as plaster compositions and floor leveling compounds to walls and floors, respectively, in the construction industry is that of providing a continuing source of joint compound, plaster composition and/or floor leveling compound as work progresses. For example, joint compound or "mud" is commonly pre-mixed to a desired viscous consistency and packaged in plastic bags located inside cardboard boxes. When used, the cardboard box and the plastic bag are opened and the "mud" is usually scooped directly from the plastic bag into a tray which is strapped to the user's waist and applied to a wall, as desired. As the "mud" is removed from the plastic bag, a residue accumulates on the upper portions of the plastic bag extending from the liquid level to the bag mouth and when the plastic bag is folded at the end of the work shift, the dried "mud" flakes from the bag into the residual liquid mud and causes lumps which prevent application of a smooth finish when the "mud" is next applied to the wall. In order to alleviate this problem, the "mud" is sometimes transferred from the original plastic bag into a plastic container such as a paint bucket and is periodically dispensed from the container into the portable tray for application on the wall. However, this procedure does not eliminate the problem of mixing dry mud residue with the wet "mud" in the plastic container, since the "mud" inevitably splatters on the sides of the container above the liquid level and also tends to flake into the "mud" supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search revealed a number of prior art patents concerned with various types of pressure applicators. These patents are summarized below and a copy is enclosed herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 340,025, dated Apr. 18, 1886, to G. R. Wilson, Jr., details a "Lemon Squeezer". The lemon squeezer is characterized by a pair of flat plates hinged at one end, one of which plates is fitted with a depression having an upward-standing cone in the center thereof, wherein one-half of a lemon can be placed face downwardly in the depression against the cone and squeezed by application of pressure to the flat plates. U.S. Pat. No. 400,323, dated Mar. 26, 1889, to H. Geyer, details a "Hydraulic Sausage Stuffing Machine". The hydraulic sausage stuffing machine includes a hydraulic cylinder having a piston reciprocating therein, with inlet pipes communicating with either end of the cylinder. A rotating 2-way valve controls water flow through the inlet pipes responsive to operation of a counter-balanced lever which actuates the 2-way valve, to apply the required hydraulic pressure. "Peel Oil and Juice Extraction by Fluid Pressure" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,420,680, dated May 20, 1947, To W. A. Pipkin. The device includes means for forming a hole in the rind of a fruit and supporting a portion of the surface of the fruit, a flexible diaphragm adapted to contact substantially all of the balance of the surface of the fruit and apparatus for exerting fluid pressure against the diaphragm, forcing the diaphragm against the fruit to constrict the fruit and force the juice therefrom. U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,100, dated Sept. 30, 1952, to N. L. Bates, et al, details a "Pnematic Juice Extractor". The juice extractor includes a receptacle having an upwardly open circular mouth with an annular shoulder overhanging the receptacle interior adjacent the mouth, a lower ported member in the receptacle for supporting a sack containing a pulp material, from which fluid is to be removed and an inflatable bladder adapted to seat on the sack within the receptacle, the bladder having an upstanding stem for receiving fluid under pressure for the inflation of the bladder. Further included is a circular closure plate for the receptacle, which closure plate is adapted to overlay the bladder and is ported to receive the upstanding bladder stem. U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,089, dated Sept. 21, 1982, to Oskar Braun, details a "Fruit Juice Press". The fruit juice press detailed in this patent includes a closed container rotatable about its longitudinal horizontal axis and covered by a perforated sheet provided in the jacket of the container. The container is fitted with a filling opening and a pressure membrane made of flexible or elastic material matching the shape of the container is fitted inside the container at the edge of the filling opening and is fastened parallel to the plane passing through the axis of rotation. The membrane divides the interior of the container into a pressure medium and a pressure space. A loosening and draining device is provided in the pressure space inside the container opposite the filling opening and opposing the pressure membrane.
It is an object of this invention to provide a viscous liquid dispenser which includes a container having an open top and fitted with a plunger assembly for applying pressure to a viscous liquid located in the container and dispensing controlled quantities of the liquid through an opening or nipple provided in the container wall.
Another object of the invention is to provide a viscous construction liquid dispenser which is characterized by a box-like structure having an open top and a discharge nipple in one wall near the bottom thereof, and further including a plunger assembly having a plunger plate element for insertion in the top of the dispenser and applying pressure to a viscous construction liquid located in the dispenser to dispense selected quantities of the viscous construction liquid through the nipple into a collecting container.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a viscous liquid construction compound dispenser which includes a box-like container provided with a discharge nipple in one wall near the bottom thereof, with a cutter blade located in the discharge nipple and facing the interior of the container and a plunger assembly having a plunger plate adapted for insertion in the open top of the container, in order to exert pressure on a plastic bag-encapsulated viscous liquid construction compound located in the container, wherein application of pressure on the plunger plate forces the plastic bag against the cutter blade to facilitate a flow of viscous liquid construction compound through the bag and discharge nipple into a collecting vessel.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a viscous liquid dispenser characterized by a box-like container provided with a discharge nipple in one wall near the bottom thereof, a removable cutter blade disposed in the nipple and communicating with the interior of the container and a plunger assembly for dispensing a plastic bag-encapsulated viscous liquid from the container. The plunger assembly is characterized by a plunger plate designed to slidably extend into the open top of the container and a lever hinged to one edge of the container and pivotally connected to the plunger plate, for application of pressure on the viscous liquid and forcing the plastic bag against the cutter blade to dispense a controlled quantity of viscous liquid through the discharge nipple past the cutter blade, into a collecting container.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a viscous liquid construction compound dispenser which is characterized by a box-like container having an open top and a discharge nipple provided in the wall thereof, with three spaced, bevelled cutter blades mounted in a nozzle adapted for insertion inside the discharge nipple, with the cutter blades oriented in recessed communication with the open interior of the container. A lever element of a plunger assembly is pivotally mounted at one end on one wall of the container and a plunger plate element is shaped to conform to the cross-sectional configuration of the container and is inserted in the container. A slotted bar pivotally connects the lever element and the plunger plate element, for exerting pressure on a viscous liquid encapsulated in a plastic bag and located inside the container. When pressure is applied to the plastic bag and the viscous liquid, the plastic bag is forced into the discharge nipple against the cutter blades and a flow of viscous liquid is effected through the opening in the bag and the nozzle and discharge nipple, past the cutter blades and into a collection container. Additional leverage can be achieved in forcing the viscous liquid through the discharge nipple in controlled quantities by adjusting the lever successively in the slots along the length of the slotted bar as the plunger plate recesses further into the container and the liquid level of the viscous liquid is lowered in the container.